


Rabid

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Listen! Don’t make me repeat my order one more time!” he heard, and looked up to see Oikawa ahead of him in line-- which if he had thought about it, the line had not moved since he got there. “I want a large blond espresso, with…” and the order rambled on with way too many steps that only made him laugh loudly.That was when Oikawa turned and glared at him.“Only a princess would have such an outrageous order,” he mumbled, stepping over, and resting his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. He was only a bit taller than him, but made sure he knew it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: Santa's Ho ho Hoes





	Rabid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gings/gifts).



> This is for a small little exchange with some friends-- and Carolyn and I got Gings!! -- Carolyn and I had so much fun making this for you! Happy Holidays honey!!!! Enjoy your rare pair!
> 
> HUG FOR YOU~╰(*´︶`*)╯(´・ω・｀)

He felt like he was babysitting his kid brothers-- not third wheeling a date. Kuroo held the door to the coffee shop open as Kenma and Hinata bounced in. 

“Oh! I want a salted caramel extra mocha hot chocolate!” Hinata squealed. 

“You’re definitely not getting any caffeine,” he grumbled-- still wondering why he was even here with these two. 

But then Kenma gave him those scared puppy dog eyes and he knew why. Kenma and Hinata had been slowly getting closer and closer as time went on. They were finally hanging out together, doing things that didn’t involve volleyball, and he knew how that made Kenma nervous. This was their first unofficial date, and he knew Kenma needed him for moral support. 

“You want a dirty chai latte?” he asked, poking Kenma’s side, then bumping his hip to Hinata’s which made him yelp and reach in his bag. 

“...yeah that works, make it extra dirty,” Kenma mumbled, staring over at Hinata-- blushing profusely. 

He turned and gestured to Hinata to maybe go with Kenma but it seemed he was not getting the idea. Bending down, he whispered. “Why don’t you go take him to a table and start your game up? That way he’ll loosen up a bit.” 

“Oh! Right!” Hinata said, making him shake his head. “Kenma! C’mon! I brought my Switch and we can play together! I just got Julian to move to my island! You gotta see his house, it’s so extra!” 

Kenma’s eyes lit up as Hinata took his hand and dragged him through the coffee shop-- finding a table off in the corner as they fired up their consoles. Looking over where he saw both of them blushing as they started to talk…

\--yeah he felt like the older brother taking his kid brother on his first date. It did make him smile, but at the same time, he knew once he got them together-- it was only a matter of time. Even if they were polar opposites-- Hinata bouncing in his seat, talking all too loudly, and Kenma just nodding his head, mumbling his reply-- though he blushed more and more as Hinata got the game going. 

It was cute. 

“Listen! Don’t make me repeat my order  _ one more time! _ ” he heard, and looked up to see Oikawa ahead of him in line-- which if he had thought about it, the line had not moved since he got there. “I want a large blond espresso, with…” and the order rambled on with way too many steps that only made him laugh loudly. 

That was when Oikawa turned and glared at him. 

“Only a princess would have such an outrageous order,” he mumbled, stepping over, and resting his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. He was only a bit taller than him, but made sure he knew it. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Oikawa hissed. 

“I’m with those two,” he said, gesturing to the table. 

“Ah! Small fry! What is he doing here? Wait… with Kenma?” Oikawa asked. 

“Um… sir? The rest of your order?” the woman hesitantly asked at the register. 

Stepping forward, he smiled and shook his head. “Just make the princess something sweet with loads of foam, ok?” 

“That’s  _ not _ what I want!” Oikawa hissed. 

“Sure it is,” he said. “Now for my order, and I promise it will be much simpler. Large black coffee. Just put the princess’ drink on my bill too.” 

He wanted to laugh as Oikawa growled and steamed next to him-- and he knew the more he ignored him, the more pissed off Oikawa was getting it. 

_ Perfect _ . 

“It will be about ten minutes for the drinks as we just got a load of mobile orders in, if that’s ok?” The girl chirped. 

“What?! You expect me to wait ten minutes?!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, looking over at the table where Kenma and Hinta were sitting close, their heads just about touching, focused on their game. 

“Take your time, even if you need more than ten minutes,” he said.

“You expect me to wait?!” Oikawa asked. 

He smiled and ran his finger down Oikawa’s shirt. “Yes. We can wait together… or do you have some hot date to get to?” he asked. 

Oikawa’s cheeks blushed over. “Shut up.” 

They all knew Oikawa had recently been dumped-- yet again. It was no secret that he blamed his team's last loss on the girl breaking up with him. The way his bottom lip poked out made him laugh a bit. 

“You never were good at hiding how you feel,” he said, running his thumb over his pouting lip-- making the girl behind the counter gasp-- reminding him they were still standing at the counter. Turning back to the barista, he gave him best smolder. “Ten minutes or more, right?” 

“...yes,” she breathed. 

“Good,” he said, taking Oikawa’s hand and pulling him to the back where the restroom was--

“What the hell are you doing?!” Oikawa exclaimed as he shoved him into the bathroom and smiled at him. 

Stalking over to where Oikawa was, he pushed him to the wall, grabbing his wrists and holding them over his head. Oikawa went to struggle-- he always did, but Kuroo knew it was just for show. 

It wasn’t their first time, and he was pretty sure wasn’t going to be their last. They didn’t date each other, but damn, he was weak at just how pretty one man could be. Even as Oikawa scowled at him, it made him laugh. 

“Still chasing those skirts huh?” he asked, leaning forward, licking at Oikawa’s lips. 

“Of course I am!” Oikawa spit. 

That only made him laugh more. It had been a few months ago when at the end of a game, he watched as Oikawa got some girl’s number-- boasting to his friends about it. He felt he had to wipe the smirk off his face--

\--and what better way to do that than with his dick lodged down his throat? 

That might have been the first time-- but had not been their last. It wasn’t as if they kept in touch, or even hung out with each other, but he sure did enjoy putting this man in his place. He did want to one day play against him, see what the hype was about--

\--maybe even get him flustered in the middle of a match. 

But for now, he was enjoying this. 

Licking at Oikawa’s lips more, he finally kissed him, feeling how his glasses pushed up on his face as his tongue started to lick inside his mouth. There was always that brief moment of hesitation and fight with Oikawa before he started to melt against him. 

Pulling back-- a line of spit connected their lips and he stared into his eyes. Oikawa’s lips were still parted, with his eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re so fucking easy, Princess,” he whispered, and before Oikawa could even respond back, he tightened his grip on his wrists, kissing him once more. 

There was something about making this beautiful man in his hold a complete mess that just did it for him. Pressing his knee between Oikawa’s thighs, a broken moan escaped from his lips as he pulled back. 

“Don’t… call me that!” Oikawa gasped. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t, if you weren’t riding my leg so fucking hard,” he chuckled, kissing the side of Oikawa’s mouth and down to his jaw bone. Oikawa whimpered as he nipped at his skin. He felt his own cock hard in his pants as they rutted together.

”Fucking beautiful bastard,” he growled, biting at Oikawa’s neck, making him cry out. “Shut up!” he hissed, letting go of one of his wrists and covering his mouth with his hand. He had no idea what this was with Oikawa, this wasn’t the kind of shit he usually did! But being around this man just made him half feral. 

Was it the hair? His lips? The tall, thin but muscular body that elegantly moved whenever he saw him? The bitchy mouth that was always spouting bullshit? 

Fuck, he had no idea. But having Oikawa against the wall, his glasses skewed on his face, his hand over his mouth as he sucked a bright spot on his neck--

\--made his cock leak in his underwear. 

Oikawa even smelled good. He could see why the girls all screamed at him when he was around-- shit even he was even ready to throw his underwear at him the first time he saw him on court. 

But how many people got to see this broken expression on this beautiful face? 

Kuroo smirked and smacked his lips off Oikawa’s neck. He had left teeth marks and a bright, dark spot. It was as if he was claiming this beast for his own. 

Letting go of Oikawa, he reached up and removed his glasses-- folding them and setting them on the sink. “Don’t want them to get broken… like that one time…” he chuckled. 

Oikawa glared at him, and dammit-- that was sexy as hell. Turning to the mirror, he gasped and put his hand over his neck. “You asshole! I have a fucking game in two days!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

Moving behind him, Kuroo hummed and kissed at the back of his neck, his cock nestling against his ass. 

“I don’t like this shit! Or you!” Oikawa hissed. 

Regardless of what he was saying, he sure as hell was not putting up a fight. Running his hands down Oikawa’s body, he cupped his crotch, feeling the bulge against his palm. 

“I beg to differ,” he whispered in his ear, kissing at his neck. 

“Let’s just go wait on our fucking drinks!” Oikawa hissed. 

He hummed, but wasn’t letting Oikawa go. “Maybe I want you to cum in your panties,” he teased. “I’m sure my princess here wears the prettiest panties.” 

It was so easy to tease and infuriate Oikawa-- and he fucking loved that. 

“I’m  _ not _ wearing panties! You fucking idiot!” Oikawa growled. 

“Oh? Is that so?” he asked, unzipping his jeans, seeing the boxer briefs. “What a shame. I bet you would look amazing in some pretty little lacey panties…” 

“Fucking pervert!” Oikawa hissed. 

He chuckled and reached into the boxer briefs, taking Oikawa’s hard cock in his hand, feeling how wet he was as he started to stroke him. Oikawa rested back against him and he had to adjust his footing a bit better-- as Oikawa was massive.

“I might be a pervert,” he cooed in Oikawa’s ear. ‘But you’re loving it.” 

“Am not,” Oikawa whispered. 

He hummed and continued to stroke his cock-- watching how Oikawa’s cheeks flushed down to his neck-- his body long against his as he watched Oikawa coming undone in the bathroom mirror. 

It was fucking beautiful. 

Oikawa shamelessly thrust his pink cock into his fist as he stroked him, grinding his own cock against his ass. 

“One of these days, I am bending you over and fucking you,” he whispered in his ear. “Gonna properly breed this pretty princess.” 

“Stop… talking! Fuck!” Oikawa gasped. 

Licking up Oikawa’s neck, he watched as Oikawa’s body came more into view in the mirror as he was lifting his shirt-- grabbing at his chest with his other hand. Turning his head, Oikawa whimpered and he kissed his lips. 

Oikawa’s body was cut so beautifully-- lines moving down his body the way they should, highlighting places he knew how hard it was to define-- and he could appreciate that as he stared at him in the mirror. 

Feeling warm breath on his neck, Oikawa whimpered in his ear, and he could feel his cock starting to pulse in his hand. Stroking him harder, he pinched at his nipples-- a broken moan filling the small bathroom they were in. 

He watched as Oikawa’s cock released into the sink, his body shaking against his. Whimpering against his neck, he plucked his nipple one more time. Slowing his hand, he grabbed the back of Oikawa’s head, turning him and pressing their lips together. 

There was some wiggling between them and Oikawa was pulling his pants back up. Sliding his tongue into his mouth, he gripped his hair harder, pulling it til the roots threatened to pop from his scalp. Oikawa gasped, his lips swollen and pink as he struggled for air. He pushed Oikawa to the toilet-- making him sit. 

“The floor is way too dirty for a princess to kneel on,” he smirked, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. 

Oikawa’s face twisted as he glared up at him-- but he was at a good angle for this. He did love watching as Oikawa took his cock into his mouth--

\--though it always took a little prompting. 

Stroking his cock, he bounced it on Oikawa’s lips-- waiting for them to open up. “We don’t have much time till our drinks are ready,” he teased. 

Oikawa still glared at him from where he sat, and he took his cock, slapping it on his cheek. It made him chuckle as Oikawa gasped. 

“Come on, be a good little girl,” he teased more, lining Oikawa’s lips with his cock head, watching as precum glistened across his mouth. 

“I don’t like you!” Oikawa hissed, but his hand was reaching out, taking his cock and opening his mouth. 

“You don’t have to like me-- hah! Fuck!” he gasped as Oikawa started to suck on the head of his cock. Grabbing his hair-- feeling the soft waves under his fingers, he had to laugh as he felt some product in Oikawa’s hair.

And boy did he love messing his hair up. 

Taking a fist full of hair, he pushed Oikawa’s head down his cock-- hearing him gag and feeling his throat constrict around his cock. He knew Oikawa was going to be defiant and just tease him with his mouth--

\--but not today. 

They didn’t have time for all of that. 

Oikawa pulled off his cock, gagging and coughing-- tears springing to his eyes. Damn, how did that make him look even prettier? 

“Open your mouth wider and relax your throat,” he said-- tugging his hair more, pressing Oikawa’s mouth back down his shaft, feeling his nose press against his pubes. 

Fuck, he was going to bust his nut right here if he didn’t stop. 

Letting go of Oikawa’s hair, he felt him pull off his cock, stroking him and licking the underside where his vein lay thick. He moaned softly, his fingers just gliding through his hair. He kept his eyes locked with Oikawa’s as he opened his mouth wide, twirling his tongue around his cock head before spreading his lips thin over his shaft. He could see shallow bobs of his head-- and his hand was stroking the base of his cock. 

Another moan, and he quickly lost himself. The more Oikawa suctioned his cheeks, bobbed his head on his cock--

\--the more he wanted to fuck down his throat. 

Unable to take anymore, he was grabbing Oikawa’s hair, pressing him onto his cock before he started to shallowly thrust down his throat. Seeing drool slip from the side of Oikawa’s mouth, tears fall from his eyes, as he made those wet lewd sounds with his mouth--

\--he was quickly spilling down his throat. 

Gasping for air, he let go of Oikawa’s head, seeing him with his mouth still open and cum thick on his tongue. 

“Still refuse to swallow, huh?” he teased, his thumb rubbing over Oikawa’s swollen lips. Bending over, he pressed their lips together, their tongues sharing his release between them. He could feel Oikawa pushing more of the cum into his mouth-- and he growled. Grabbing his cheeks, he pulled back. 

Oikawa was gasping for air, his mouth open as he pursed his lips, slowly spitting his seed back into his mouth. 

“Be a good little girl and swallow,” he said, keeping a tight hold on Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa’s mouth shut, and he watched as he swallowed. Leaning down, he licked at his lips, before standing fully back up. 

Fixing his pants, he turned to the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Our drinks should be done now, you might want to compose yourself,” he said, glancing in the mirror where Oikawa was tucking his shirt back in. 

Pushing him out of the way, Oikawa splashed water in his face then rinsed his mouth-- spitting in the sink. 

Leaning against the wall, Kuroo crossed his arms, laughing. “Your hair is a fucking wreck!” 

Oikawa gasped, and looked in the mirror. He had a comb in his back pocket and he spent a second fixing the mess that had become his hair. 

“Now c’mon, you can come say hello to the boys,” he said, wrapping his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder and leading him out. 

Sure enough their drinks were ready, and he grabbed his and Hinata’s, as Oikawa got his and Kenma’s. 

“Not the damn drink I wanted,” Oikawa whined as they made their way to the table. 

Kenma and Hinata were deep into their game, sending each other presents and chirping back and forth. It was so cute seeing them together like this. 

“Ah! The Great King!” Hinata yelped, throwing his console across the coffee shop-- but Kuroo caught it mid air. 

“What the hell is this?” Oikawa said, taking a seat and Kuroo sitting next to him. 

“What happened to your neck?” Kenma asked, looking disgusted. 

Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arm around the back of Oikawa’s chair. 

“Fucking wild animal got me,” Oiakwa grumbled. 

“Might wanna get checked for rabies” he laughed. 

“Yeah, it was definitely a rabid animal,” Oikawa grumbled then sipped his drink. “Still not the fucking drink I wanted.” 

Hinata and Kenma looked at each other-- shrugged and went back to their games. Kuroo laughed and leaned in to whisper to Oikawa. “Oh, I am definitely rabid…” 

Oikawa choked on his drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> The betawife and I might have overheated on this fic. (⟃ ͜ʖ ⟄)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
